It's Just Segregation Without The Title
by Black Mary Janes
Summary: [Hairspray 2007] The year is 2007, and there is still discrimination.  Tracy sees it, Amber dishes it out, and Shelley is caught in the middle with a secret. This is what happens when a small town in New Hampshire lives in the past.
1. VERY IMPORTANT Author's Note

Author's Note

VERY IMPORTANT

YOU KNOW YOU NEED TO READ THIS

So this story is basically just to amuse me. It focuses on a similar storyline as the movie, but there is a secondary plot including Shelley. I will be cutting the musical numbers, mostly out of laziness (I don't really feel like fiddling with the lyrics so that they match the time/setting/race changes).

Language: This is set in the current year, so the language will be currently used. There is some offensive language used, and I want it known that this is only to further the story. I would never condone the use of such language in real life, and will use it only in a way that shows how truly despicable I think it is. You'll note that after it is used, a character is reprimanded for using it. This is how I am in real life, and I wouldn't expect less in my writing.

Setting: I am taking the story out of Baltimore, which is a rather large city and wouldn't work to well with the general plot, and moving it to a small town in New Hampshire. It is near impossible to recreate the racial tension in the 60's, and this is as close as I can think of. I have had experience with this sort of thing, so I feel that the writing portrays the situation accurately.

The Corny Collins Show: I'm in love with the dancing and style on the show, so I've been thinking of using it as sort of a throw-back show. It's a show that kids are a part of that like to dance and sing, and in a bigger city, they would probably be the geeks. But because the city is smaller, they are seen as cooler, because no one else has a better claim to fame. The school sports teams are all terrible (sorry to those who live in small towns, but from my experience, that tends to be true), so the only thing the town really has to rally around is the show. I will also be using it as a showcase for live music, so there will be occasional performances on the show, but most likely none of the songs from the movie/musical.

Mistake/Typos/etc…: I'm the worst editor ever, and don't have a beta. I promise I won't bite anyone's head off if they point out mistakes. In fact I would prefer if they are pointed out, because if I did it once, chances are I will do it again. Also, if for whatever reason my writing is jumbled or doesn't make sense, tell me. I have no qualms about going back and editing. I just know the feeling of having to wait for ages for a new chapter, and want to give you the new ones as soon as possible.

You control…well, some of the story: While my plan was to have this fic follow the plot pretty closely, I'm always open to ideas, especially in a few areas, which I have left pretty open. In particular…

Shelley's love interest: I was playing with Link and Seaweed for a while, but I can't see them anyone but Tracy and Penny. I'm open to just about any suggestions for this little mini-plot, and I seriously mean any. I've got a vague idea, but I really want to see what you all think.

Shelley's past: I know in a lot of fics here Link has a miserable past, and I have one that could work for Shelley, but I'm asking the reader's if they want it or not. I'm perfectly fine with leaving Shelley a bit happy-go-lucky, though I'm not sure how it fits with her plot.

Protest or Lawsuit?: So the whole racial plot is the same, though in this day and age, you can't really tell someone they can't do a show like Corny Collins because they are of a certain race. I've been toying with the idea of keeping the protest march OR having Maybelle and her crew file a lawsuit against WYZT for discrimination. This one is up to you guys, because I have no real preference.

Music: There will be a few songs/bands mentioned on the show and off, and I was wondering if I should keep the 60's music theme or try and incorporate modern music. Again, I've got it planned both ways, so whichever you all choose.

Wow, this turned out longer than I thought. Okay, so you all digest that, and I will prep chapter one!!


	2. Chapter One

**Okay, so it's a little later than I thought it was going to be, but it's here!! Chapter one is actually a bit boring to me, because it's mostly just an introduction to Tracy, who is almost the exact same girl from the movie. For this same reason, it's a little short, but it will do. **

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE YET, GO BACK AND DO THAT!!!**

**I'm serious; this won't make much sense without it.**

* * *

"Penny, come on, we can't be late!!" Tracy Turnblad had her best friend by the hand and was pulling her through the streets of Brookville in a frenzy. She had to be home on time. If she was even a second late…

"I'm going as fast as I can!!" Penny Pingleton called, running to catch up to her shorter, rounder friend.

"MOVE FASTER!" Tracy said, finally seeing her front door ahead of her. She opened it, ran upstairs, and had the TV on before Penny could even register the fact that they had stopped moving. Tracy immediately started dancing along, as Penny sat down to catch her breath.

"Tracy Turnblad, what's that racket?" A voice drifted in from the expanded laundry room. Tracy rolled her eyes.

"It's not racket, Mama. It's the Corny Collins Show!" Tracy yelled back.

Edna Turnblad emerged from the room to give the television a disdainful look. "Why do you watch that show?"

"Because it's good, Mama." Tracy said, returning to her dancing.

"You know, my parents used to listen to that music and dance like that! It'll turn your brain to mush!" Edna warned her daughter. She returned to her laundry, muttering. "She's gonna get big dreams now, and she won't be able to follow them."

"I could dance on that show, Penny." Tracy said, determined. "I'm a much better dancer than Amber."

"You could dance lead, Tracy." Penny said encouragingly. "Tracy, you could dance with-!"

"And I'm…Link." said a familiar voice on the screen. Tracy and Penny both screamed with delight.

"Girls, quiet down!" Edna yelled into the room. She then bustled out to pick up the ringing phone.

"Look at him, Penny!!" Tracy squealed as Amber was pushed out of Link's arms by Shelley. "I wish I could dance with him. Just once." The dance ended, the Council crowded around Corny, all smiling.

"Penny, that was your mother." Edna said, coming back into the room. "I would suggest you get home before she sends out a search party for you."

"Mama, shhh!!!" Tracy said. She had caught a snippet of the word 'leave'. Was one of the council members leaving?

"Don't you shush me, Tracy!" Her mother said. Ignoring her, Tracy turned up the volume.

"We want one of you groovin' kids to come down and take her place. We'll be holding auditions here at the WYZT studios tomorrow morning at eleven, so bring your best and see if you can make it onto the Council."

"Mama, I've got to!!" Tracy ran around to the laundry room. "Mama, please please please let me audition!!"

"You want to be on that show?!?" Edna exclaimed. "Oh no Tracy, you can't."

"Why not??" Tracy cried.

"Tracy, it's just silly." Edna said, carefully avoiding the real issue.

"But Mama…" Tracy whined.

"What's the problem?" A male voice said, and Wilbur Turnblad entered the room on the way to the kitchen. He worked from home, running an online joke shop that was booming.

"Daddy, the Corny Collins show is holding auditions for a new dancer and I know I could make it, but Mama won't let me!!" Tracy said in one breath.

"So do it anyways." Wilbur shrugged. "You're sixteen, you're not supposed to listen to your parents."

"WILBUR!!!" Edna screamed. "What are you teaching her?"

"What?" He asked, confused at what he did wrong. "I'm just saying, when we were teenagers, we didn't listen to our parents."

"Daddy, please, just say I can do this and I will be a good girl forever and a day!" Tracy begged.

"Yeah, you can do it." Wilbur said, heading to the kitchen.

"But-But Wilbur!" Edna followed her husband. "You know what will happen there." She lowered her voice so the two girls couldn't hear her. "They won't pick Tracy. She's just…not like them."

"So?" He asked. "Edna, just let her audition. They can't hurt her anymore than she's already been hurt. If we don't let her do this, that's what will really hurt her."

Edna sighed. "Fine. You can audition Tracy."

"THANK YOU!!!!!" Tracy yelled. She smiled and placed a finger to her lips, signaling Penny to keep quiet about the time of the audition, and how it would require her to skip half a day of school. Penny nodded, smiling as well. This was going to be a fun day.

* * *

**So there you go!! Chapter two is all prepped, but I'm gonna hang out and see how this one goes over first. Trust me, Chapter two is way more interesting.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Finally, I get to put up chapter two!! This is a critical chapter, as you get to know Shelley, who is a very important part of this plot. The plot as a whole really starts to move in this chapter. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and your patience. Have fun!**

* * *

Shelley Silverman was not having fun. _Come on, Shell, it's not that hard._ She told herself, taking a step forward. She looked at Amber, and saw that her foot was already back. Shelley put her foot back, then returned it to the front. She put it back, but Amber put hers to the side. Who was right? She looked pass Amber to Link, whose foot was also to the side. _Damn._ She thought. If Link had his foot to the side, then Shelley knew that was where it should be. Shelley placed her foot to the right of her, but then heard everyone move theirs. She sighed. At this rate, rehearsal was never going to end. She'd almost rather be in school than here. Almost.

"Shelley, do you not know your left from your right?" The sharp voice sliced through her thoughts and brought Shelley back to the soundstage she was on. Velma Von Tussle floated towards her, a picture of all things evil. Laughter broke out from the other girls. Shelley willed her cheeks to remain blank, but felt them heating up. She stared down at her white ballet flats, her russet hair falling over her red cheeks. She heard footsteps approach her, and then saw a pair of shiny black shoes appear next to her.

"Just follow me." Link said, now standing to her right. She heard Amber make an irritated sound to her left, but ignored her. Velma, who had quickly become bored with torturing Shelley, had moved on to Brad. Once she told him that if he didn't cut his hair, he was off the show, she started the count again. Lifting her head, Shelley watched Link from the corner of her eye, following his every move. Occasionally he would mutter a correction, which she would follow. She felt Amber's eyes drilling a hole into her head, but ignored her. Velma finally quit the count when she saw the girls auditioning walk in. Shelley let out a sigh.

"Thanks." She said, turning to Link.

"Aw, no problem darlin'." He said with a wink. "Can't have one of the best dancers getting tripped up by the forces of evil, can we?"

"Baby!" Amber said, hitting him with a little more force than necessary. "Mother might never forgive you if she hears you say that."

Shelley walked away before the two started making out right then and there. Alone, Link was a nice guy, but when Amber came around, he started acting just like her, which was more than the world could take. Shelley joined Tammy and the twins, who were sizing up the new girls.

"Oh my god, look at her." Noreen said, pointing to one girl. Shelley followed her gaze, her chocolate eyes falling on a plump girl in a denim skirt and plain white blouse. "Does she really think we would let her on?"

"Why not?" Shelley asked. The other three looked at her incredulously.

"Um, maybe because she's a beached whale." Tammy said. The others nodded their agreement, then moved on to the next girl. Shelley didn't really listen, though. She didn't think the girl looked like beached whale. _She's really pretty, actually._ Shelley thought.

"All right, ladies." Velma said, standing in front of the crowd of hopefuls. "Let's see what you've got."

That was the Council's cue. As one, the danced and named their steps. "Twist, twist, twist, twist, mashed potato, mambo." The girls followed, some of them terrible and tripping up at the start, others performing the steps with ease. Shelley noticed that the plump girl was in the latter group.

Next came the worst part. Shelley could remember it from her own audition. Those who were bad dancers were taken out now, leaving the girls who could dance to be interrogated.

"Aren't you scared we're on live?" Amber asked the plump girl.

"Not at all." She answered, a bright smile on her face. "I'm sure I could fit right in"

"Well, this show isn't widescreen, so I don't know how the rest of us would." Amber sneered.

"That's charming." Shelley muttered. Amber shot her a look, though she seemed unsure of whether she had heard anything at all.

"What are your parents?" Amber asked a different girl. "You look like a spic."

"Amber! That was mean!" Shelley said sharply. The blond girl sneered at her, but said nothing.

"I'm just tanned." The girl answered nervously. "I have a job at a nursery."

"You shouldn't." Amber said, then moved back to the plump girl. "Do you dance like you dress?"

"Amber, there's no need to be cruel!" Link said.

"Would you swim in the Chicano pool?" Velma asked. Everyone looked up. This question could make or break the girl's chance. The Chicano pool, as it was called, was really the community pool in Westward Park. Ever since the apartment complex had gone up next to the park, a bunch of Latin workers had filled the west side of town. The adults went into the city for work while the children went to school. Only racists called it the Chicano pool.

"Of course!" The girl answered brightly. "Why not? It's just as nice as the Southside Pool."

There was a murmur through the Council members. Whatever slim chance the plump girl had had was now gone. The only thing Velma Von Tussle hated more than a Latino was a white person who liked Latinos.

"I'm sorry dear." Velma said. "But you're not quite the…" Velma gave the girl a meaningful look up and down as she chose her words. "…type we're looking for."

"Oh. Um…thank you." The girl said, then turned and left.

Shelley sighed, shaking her head. It was nearly one, and still, they had no dancer. At this rate, the Corny Collins show wasn't going to get a new dancer until Velma Von Tussle snuffed it.

The council members jumped on a bus that returned them to school for the last two classes. Shelley was making her way to history when she saw a familiar face.

"How's my little white girl doin'?" A nice-looking Latino boy asked her.

"Oh, just wonderful, Seaweed." She said, laughing. "Where are you, off to detention?"

"Just getting out, if you want to know." He said. "You know, we had a white girl in there today that reminded me an awful lot of you. She could really move."

"Was she…you know, a little bigger than other girls?" Shelley asked, thinking of the girl who auditioned earlier.

"You could say that." Seaweed said, his dark eyes looking at Shelley. "Why?"

"She auditioned today." She answered. "She was really good."

"She didn't make it, right?" He asked.

"Of course not." Shelley said. "She got all the answers wrong."

"Right." Seaweed shook his head. "You know Shells, that show is whack."

"Yes, but you love it well enough on Latin Day." She said.

"That's different." Seaweed said. "We don't discriminate on Latin Day."

"Then why can't I dance on Latin Day?" Shelley wanted to know.

Seaweed just rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever. Anyway, I thought you might want to know that Mr. Larkin came in and told her that if she danced at the hop tonight, Corny would put her on the show."

"Good for Link." She said. "Maybe he's not just one of Amber's minions."

"Well, this is your stop, princess." Seaweed said as they approached the history room. "You just get class. I'll see you later."

"Bye Seaweed." Shelley said, then entered the room, only to see Amber standing in the way.

"What are you thing, talking to that spic?" Amber asked.

"He's a friend." Shelley said, her voice icy. "And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't refer to him like that."

There was a collective "oooh" from the rest of the class. Very rarely did anyone stand up to Amber.

"I would appreciate it if you made some better friends." Amber said.

"Amber, stop it." Link said, stepping into the room.

"Baby!" Amber's voice was sweet again, the steely tone gone. She focused her energy on Link, leaving Shelley alone for the rest of class. Shelley just sat at her desk, counting down the time until she could start dancing again at the hop.


	4. Chapter Three

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so late. I hate to say it, but that may become a trend as the school year kicks off on Thursday for me. I will try to update as often as I can, but you know how school is. Especially junior year...I've been assured that this year will be hell for me. Isn't that reassuring??**

* * *

Tracy entered the hop with Penny, who had insisted they be fashionably late. "It looks pretty tight." Tracy said nervously. The plan had been for Tracy to get to the front, where Corny was sure to see her. As she observed the dance floor, she noticed something odd. Thought there was no rope, there were two separate crowds dancing, a crowd of white kids (mostly from the Council) to the left and a crowd of Latin kids (mostly from detention) to the right. Upon closer inspection, Tracy saw that they were performing the same dance, though radically differently. The Latin kids were moving their hips more, taking advantage of the beat. The white kids seemed stiffer, though their smiles were brighter. Only a few of them were moving their hips as they danced.

"Okay, so I'm gonna go through first and push people, and you follow behind me, and we'll-"

"I got a better idea, Penny." Tracy said, interrupting her friend.

"Well, all right, if you think so, but I'm not sure what you've got in…" Penny trailed off, realizing that her friend was long gone.

"Hey Seaweed!" Tracy said, approaching him "What do you say about us doing Peyton Place for Corny?"

"Did you huff that hairspray of yours?" Seaweed asked in disbelief.

"No." Tracy shook her head. Seaweed rolled his eyes.

"We can't, Trace." He said. "I gotta dance with my crowd and you gotta dance with yours."

"But that's not fair." Tracy said.

"That's how it is." Seaweed said. "You can do it alone, Trace."

"You think so?" She asked.

"I'm sure of it." He said. "Go on, girl, show them!" He paused, looking behind Tracy at something, then said. "Wait a minute." He whistled, and started pointing frantically at Tracy. She turned and saw that he was trying to catch the attention of a dark-haired girl Tracy recognized from her audition. She nodded, then Seaweed said "Go to Shelley. She'll get you to the front."

Tracy nodded and headed out across the floor. As she passed Amber she intentionally walked into her, making the blond girl furious.

"Bump into me." Shelley said as she approached.

"But why?" Tracy asked. "You didn't do anything to me."

"Just do it!" Shelley hissed. Tracy did. Shelley let out an angry squeal, then turned to find Tracy dancing her spot. She covered her smile with her hand, but gave Tracy a small wink to let her know that it was part of a plan. Playing up her anger, Shelley turned on her heel and stomped off. She stormed around for a moment, then climbed the steps up to Corny's side of the stage. He saw her approach the podium from the corner of his eye, but gave the fullest focus to the plump girl now dancing right in front of Link.

"Corny!" Shelley whined in a dead on impression of Amber. "Did you see what that two-ton terror did to me?!?"

"I sure did." Corny said, grinning. He glanced down at Shelley with one eyebrow raised. "And don't you try to pass it off like you didn't let her have your spot. I've seen you fight harder, Shells."

"Was it that obvious?" Shelley said, losing her Ambertude immediately.

"I don't think anyone else was really paying attention." Corny admitted. "Link's going over really well."

"You can say that again." She said, looking at the boy in question. "Don't." She reprimanded, as Corny opened his mouth.

"You know me too well." He said, shaking his head.

Shelley allowed him a moment to think, then asked. "So, are you gonna put her on?"

Corny didn't answer right away. He clapped along on autopilot, watching Tracy. "She's gonna have a lot to deal with." He finally said. "The rest of the Council isn't going to be too happy with her."

"If you want me to look out for her, just say the word." Shelley said.

"You're going to be targeted too, Shells." Corny warned her. "You already are on the fringes of the group."

"Who says?" Shelley asked defiantly.

"It's pretty obvious." He said, his voice gentler, more sympathetic. "The other girls think you're odd. The boys think you're a…" he couldn't find the right word. "flirt, or the other girls wouldn't outcast you." He looked at Shelley, who looked away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"You're right, though." She said. She wiped away her tears before returning his gaze. "The other girls don't like me because Amber doesn't like me. The boys like me well enough, but they're not much help against the royal pain in the ass."

"Don't let her get you down, Shelley." He said. She looked up at him, but he didn't give her a chance to speak. "She's just a mean girl. But she'll realize someday that the world isn't going to respond to that. She'll see. Just wait it out, Shelley."

"Thanks, Corny." She said softly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." She said, smiling now. "You just go get that girl on the show. I'll look out for her."

"You sure?" He asked once more, straighten his tie and checking his hair.

"I'm sure." She said, her attitude back. "Now you get going, before I have to get her myself." Corny gave her one last wink, then jumped from the stage and headed over to Tracy. Shelley smiled, glad that something went right today.


End file.
